Pacific 8
NoDQ Pacific Episode 8 is the fifteenth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninetieth episode overall. Matches Michael Myers v Spider-Man During Michael Myers’ entrance, Wade Needham explains the episode will feature a mini-tournament to determine a #1 Contender to the Hulk’s NoDQ Pacific Championship. As Myers awaits Spider-Man in the ring, he is surprised to hear not Spider-Man’s entrance but Helter Skelter by the Beatles as a new Superstar makes their debut. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Charles Manson stands in the ring behind Myers and hits him with a length of pipe. He then clubs the referee with the pipe before retrieving a sledgehammer from under the ring and assaults Myers. Wade notes that Manson is likely the one who has been causing trouble and confusion for Myers lately. After a video package to promote King of the Pacific, Steve Irwin makes his entrance to address the situation. Irwin announces Myers and Manson will face one another at King of the Pacific. He then announces that instead of the mini-tournament, the show will now see a Triple Threat Match between the remaining scheduled participants, Spider-Man, Jason Voorhees and Bruce Lee. Irwin also announces that Mike Tyson and Rocky Balboa will face one another in the next episode and the Hulk will defend his Championship against Ganondorf on the same episode. Irwin also notes that the two participants in the main event that do not win will face the Mario Bros. for the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship in the next episode. Beavis and Butt-Head v Mario Bros. – NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Match Mario and Beavis start off as the legal men. Beavis gives Mario a pair of headlock takedowns and tags in Butt-Head. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mario and Butt-Head trade offence and Mario DDTs and clotheslines Butt-Head. Butt-Head clotheslines Mario in the corner. The two trade strikes and dodge offence and Butt-Head repeatedly kicks Mario in the corner before going to town with a series of stuff punches and kicks. Butt-Head tags Beavis in. Mario gives Beavis an arm drag and gutwrench suplex and tags in Luigi. Luigi kicks Beavis with a front dropkick. Beavis fights back with a series of kicks. Luigi takes Beavis down with a hard headbutt. Luigi gives Beavis a scoopslam. Luigi gives Beavis a Pipe Bomb which also knocks Butt-Head off the apron. Luigi makes the cover for the 3-count to retain the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship for his team. Winners: Mario Bros. Spider-Man v Bruce Lee v Jason Voorhees Spider-Man gives Jason Voorhees a bulldog and tries to suplex Bruce Lee but the latter counters it into a roll-up for a 2-count. Spider-Man gives Lee a German suplex and tries to splash Lee from the top rope but Lee dodges. Jason throws Spider-Man into Lee. Jason and Lee double team Spider-Man and Jason covers Spider-Man but Lee breaks the attempts up. Lee gives Spider-Man a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker and follows up with an octopus stretch. Jason throws Lee into Spider-Man then gives Lee a low blow before picking Lee up by the throat. Lee counters another suplex attempt by Spider-Man who then counters Lee’s attack. Lee tries to lift Spider-Man with another tilt-a-whirl backbreaker but Jason clotheslines both men down. Spider-Man gives Jason a superkick. Spider-Man gives Lee a German suplex and connects with a Five Star Frog Splash, which nets him a 2-count. Spider-Man tries to German suplex Lee but Lee kicks Spider-Man off him and into Jason who gives the web-master a Tombstone Piledriver. Lee gives Spider-Man a sidewalk slam and kicks Jason with a martial arts kick. Spider-Man counters Lee’s attempt at a finisher into a German suplex before hitting Jason with a Running Double Axe Handle. Spider-Man gives Lee a Spidey Sense Suplex before giving one to Jason. Spider-Man covers Jason but Lee breaks it up. Lee gives Spider-Man the Dragon Combo. Jason grabs Lee by the hair and throws him across the ring and covers him, not realising he knocked the referee over in the process. Spider-Man breaks the cover. Lee gives Spider-Man the Dragon DDT and makes the cover. Jason breaks it up and rolls up Lee with a La Magistral cradle for a 2-count. Jason tosses Lee with a biel and hits Spider-Man with another Tombstone Piledriver, making the cover before Lee breaks it up at a 2-count. Lee gives Jason the Dragon Combo and makes the cover but Spider-Man breaks it up. Lee gives Spider-Man a Running Kung-Fu Strike. Jason grabs Lee and puts him in a grapevine choke but Lee gets out of it. Jason rolls up Lee again but Spider-Man breaks it up at a 1-count. Spider-Man hits Jason with a Running Double Axe Handle and covers Lee for a close 2-count. Spider-Man gives Lee a back suplex. Lee returns fire with another Dragon Combo before delivering one to Jason. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Jason gives Lee the Crystal Lake Slam, taking Spider-Man out in the process. Jason covers Lee and collects a 3-count. Winner: Jason Voorhees After the match, the Hulk arrives from nowhere to clothesline Jason, knocking Jason to the outside before powerbombing him at the ringside area. The Hulk punches Jason repeatedly in the face before setting him up on a commentary table. The Hulk gives Jason the Big Green Buster through the table as the show ends. Debuts * Charles Manson Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches